<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quadrants Scenarios by Kaioken95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680402">Quadrants Scenarios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95'>Kaioken95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davekat Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2020, Dirk Strider Mentioned, Domestic Boyfriends, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, God Tier (Homestuck), God Tier Powers, M/M, Meteor, Relationship(s), Short &amp; Sweet, Shorts, Terezi Pyrope Mentioned - Freeform, Training, Vriska Serket Mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 for Davekat Week 2020: Quadrants</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davekat Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quadrants Scenarios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a short piece, my body is aching and my motivation has hit another wall, I can't really think of anything for the last two prompts but they'll probaly be really short.</p><p> </p><p>So I decided to create two short pieces depicting Karkat and Dave in different quadrants, and in two different canon divergent AUs, </p><p>The kismesis short,during the 3 year meteor trip, but everyone is god tier and has unique abilites based on their aspect (Karkat's blood manipulation)</p><p>And the matesprit short set post ACT-7, with them living peaceful lives.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♠</p><p>Karkat lunges at Dave, rushing at the knight in a barrage of wild movements, swinging his sickles, Dave was only just barely dodging his violet swings, his sword was lowered not bothering to raise up in a defensive manner as he could continue evading Karkat’s strikes. And to add further insult he was wearing that cocky grin across his face, smirking at the troll. Karkat growls about to strike Dave when the knight of time’s eyes flash a glowing red hue, a quick wave of his hand and Karkat is frozen in place, his body bathed in Dave’s aura and TIME gear symbol hovering over his head. Dave whistles a tune as he walks around Karkat now standing behind him. He then releases his time lock and Karkat resumes, without the other standing in his original place, Karkat loses balance and falls over. </p><p>“Aww, did you fall over sweetheart…  Wanna call it quits?” Dave asks the other in a rather obvious mocking tone. The knight of blood doesn’t take kindly to that, glaring back at Dave who responds to Karkat’s glare by blowing him a kiss, Karkat’s pupils flash into black spades for a brief moment, his cheek flustering red.</p><p>“YOUR FUCKING DEAD STRIDER!” He snarls, jumping back to his feet, turning to face him, he tosses his blades to the ground and digs his nails into his palms, a tinge of pain appears on his face, making fresh wounds in his blood, his candy red blood drips.</p><p>The blood in his veins lights up throughout his body, the BLOOD symbol of his chest glows. The blood in his palms forms and shapes around his hands, solidifying and becoming a pair of long tentacle-like tendrils with jagged edges. Dave smirks widens with excitement, raising his sword up, grabbing the hilt with both hands, gripping it tightly. This was the regular routine between the two, training was a regular activity between the occupants of the meteor until they reached their destination, now that everyone was ascended, Vriska suggested that they use the time to regularly hone their god tier powers, and to improve their combat skills as a whole.</p><p>But it also served to be a good way for Dave and Karkat to unwind and deal with any tension between them, they had gotten oddly close in the first year, and their mutual hatred, but also respect for each other led to them initiating a Kismesissitude. Dave knew Karkat well enough to know how to get under his skin, from teasing, mocking his “shitty romance books” and lording the superior handle of his god-tier powers over him. He was a skilled fighter, and while Karkat was a collected fighter, when it came to Dave he would slowly devolve into violent, angry attacks. </p><p>It was a conundrum from wanting to stab or hit Dave to immediately wanting to make out with him. The hatred was mutual between the two, but they both knew what each other’s limits were, and they were able to support one another, and they cared deeply about each other. Dave's taunts during their dueling were all part of his method to see Karkat improve, having the troll use his blood powers more, encouraging him to embrace his abilities and to use his imagination, and if that included envisioning him slashing Dave then by all means. </p><p>Dave counters Karkat’s tendrils, the shard of blood shatter when his blade blocks the attack, but Karkat seizes his moment the tendrils coil tightly around the blade, he attempts to pull the sword out of Dave’s hands but the other is determined to not let go of his weapon. “Nice try, but you’re gonna have to do better than that.” Dave grins but that smirk soon disappears when Karkat returns the smile, the tendrils wrapped in his sword become liquid for a moment covering the blade before hardening again, crystalizing into a giant crimson shell looking like the world’s biggest ruby, Dave is forced to let go of it hilt as his encased sword drops to the ground.</p><p>Karkat bears his sharp teeth into a crooked smile, he creates another set of blood tendrils replacing the ones he used to seal off Caledfwlch, compressing them into fine whips to strike Dave, the other response jumping into the air, and heading into the air, but one of the tendrils wraps around Dave’s ankle. “YOU’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE FUCKER!” </p><p>“Aww, you don’t wanna let go, look if that’s what you were looking for, you should’ve just asked?” Dave smiles, his eyes flash a bright red, time energy fills his hand, and begins spinning it in a counter-clockwise direction. The energy sparks from his hand down the blood tendril towards Karkat and the solid blood becomes liquid again, and the blood crystal returns to its original state. </p><p>Karkat stands in a puddle of his own blood, and the liquid recedes back into his wounds, and they close back up. “You’re welcome!” Dave adds as he reversed time back to before Karkat opened his wounds to unleash his blood powers. “Face it, dude, you’re outmatched and outclassed, you’re improving but you still do an l-” Dave is cut off by Karkat leaping high into the air, zooming up to him and tackling him, losing focus causes them both to hurtled back down to the ground. </p><p>They tumble across the hard floor until Karkat has Dave pinned underneath, his hand holding Dave’s throat, his other hand balled into a fist and ready to punch him, but he doesn’t. He sits there on top of Dave, pausing for a moment before lowering his fist, and releasing his grip on Dave’s throat, with both hands he grabs the collar of Strider’s cape and pulls him into a kiss. It’s messy, rough, and fuelled with a passion, Dave reaches up grabbing hold of Karkat’s hair, tugging a handful of it, despite his eyes being closed Karkat’s pupils had most likely returned the spade shape. They were both so caught up in the moment that they had forgotten that Vriska and Terezi were in the large room too, waiting for their turn to use the training area.</p><p>“Seriously? They’re like this all the time now when they train.” Vriska crossed her arms, rolling her eyes while Terezi was just snickering, it was amusing to her. “This is the training they’re wasting…”</p><p>“Ah come on! We’ve got our scheduled hours, don’t worry I’ll be kicking your butt in a bit.” Terezi nudges her moirail.</p><hr/><p>♥</p><p>Dirk was in his kitchen, staring at his phone for the moment before returning his view to the counter with all the necessary ingredients. Truth be told he had done this a few times, and Jane was involved in all those instances. But unfortunately, Jane was busy for the day, and so he had the next best thing according to Dave. His brother and Karkat had offered to help, so the three could attempt the fine art of baking a birthday cake. And speaking of the devil, the sound of the door unlocking caught his attention, he had given Dave a key to their dorm after all. The younger Strider and his ill-tempered partner, arguing about something or other as they entered. He noticed Karkat was carrying a bag with more stuff they needed to prepare the cake.<br/> <br/>“Hey, dude.” Dave greeted Dirk. “Hope you weren’t waiting too long.” He closed the door behind him. Karkat just gestured his head indicating ‘Sup’ as he placed the bag on the counter, it looked heavy.<br/> <br/>“Fuck. Thank you once again for your help Dave, truly you are a godsend.” The shortest of the three huffed out, annoyed that he had carried the heavy load of supplies and groceries. <br/> <br/>“Now don’t be a sore loser sweetie. You lost that coin toss fair and square.” Dave patted Karkat’s head, he then reached into the paper bag, grabbing a can of apple flavor soda. <br/> <br/>“So we got some more eggs, baking powder, and baking soda.” Dave listed the stuff as he brought, pulling them out of the bag.</p><p>“We brought some new cake tins too.” Karkat grabs the pair of baking tins, before gently tapping over Dave’s head. “So let’s get started already.” He places the tins on the counter, he then goes to turn the oven on.</p><p>“Okay, so the first thing we have to do is heat the oven to 350 degrees.” Dirk has a piece of paper with a set of instructions on how to make the cake recipes. “Then in a medium bowl, we have to cream together sugar and butter.” </p><p>“Alright, let's have that electric mixer and start creaming shit.” Dave grabs the appliance, plugging it in and he immediately turns it up to full power at number 5, but just before he can start mixing, Karkat grabs it from him.</p><p>“Hey! We’re trying to keep the mix in the bowl and not all over the kitchen.” Karkat switches the setting back to level 1, and he starts creaming the sugar and butter together. </p><p>“Ah come on, where’s the fun in that?” Dave whines while his boyfriend. </p><p>“I’m starting to doubt your so-called cooking skills…” Dirk’s tone shows concern based on Dave's first action, he should’ve just ordered a cake instead or picked one from the store.</p><p>“Why don’t you two start mixing the dry ingredients together and greasing the tins, and follow the measurements please.” That last part was aimed at Dave.</p><p>Dirk grabs the second bowl not risking Dave trying to cover them in flour, mixing it along with baking powder while his brother sprays the tins, properly greasing them for the batter. Karkat beats the eggs and vanilla extract into his mix until it becomes a more creamy texture, he then takes the bowl of dry ingredients from Dirk and starts gradually adding them into the first bowl. He puts the mixer on a higher setting, combining everything together, and thoroughly mixes for a good 5 minutes until it achieves the consistency he wants.</p><p>“Okay, since I have no intention to do all the work, now that you’ve seen it, you two can make the second batch of batter.” Karkat says as he takes his mix and pours it into one of the trays, then gets a knife and smooth the top out, making it evenly. </p><p>“How did you get so good at baking and yet you're with someone who leaves a path of destruction in any kitchen he enters when he attempts to cook even toast.” Dirk was curious as Karkat’s focus and preciseness were just like Jane's. </p><p>“I’ve had a lot of practice and I’ve been able to make my meals since I was wriggler, and he’s not allowed in the kitchen without supervision.” Karkat gives Dave a gentle pat on his face, making him blush but he wasn’t happy being mocked by the two.</p><p>“Hey, I can cook just so you know, I make a mean pack of instant noodles, and I make awesome sandwiches.” Dave protests to them, as he was proud of the accomplishments of being able to boil water and stack piece food between two pieces of bread. </p><p>Karkat supervises the brothers as they work on the second batter, it doesn’t take them too long, and between Dave wanting to use the turbo setting, and a few eggshells falling into the bowl which he then had to pick out. They finish the second mix and pour into the second tin, and then they gently place the tins into the oven, the recipe said to cook between 30-40 minutes. Dave was on wash up duty since he made Karkat carry most of the bags from the store, they were then getting their workspace ready to decorate the cakes once they’re done.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>